


It all happened in London...

by NeonOwl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dinner Party, Everyone is celebrating, Friends to Lovers, Genji is not shy at all, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My tags are messy, Wedding, but Angela was a bit, difficulties of wearing clothes, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonOwl/pseuds/NeonOwl
Summary: Everyone was invited to Tracer and Emily's wedding in London. Genji was one of the groomsmen and Mercy was the maid of honor. This fanfic is based on one of the episodes in the TV series Friends.





	1. Before the big day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an English fanfic and first time posting on AO3. Apologies for the incorrect grammar/spelling in it. Hope you guys enjoys this. I had fun writing this.
> 
> Overwatch and Overwatch characters belongs to Blizzard.

Friends and families were invited to Tracer and Emily's wedding at King's Row Hotel in London. A dinner party was held the day before the wedding. Tables decorated with dishes of high class cuisines and wine and champagne in everyone's hands. Joys of laughter filled the atmosphere. Emily was in a stunning lime green evening gown and was chatting with one of her bridesmaids, Mei, who was wearing a blue elegant cheongsam with patterns of orchids in a darker shade of blue. The other bridesmaid, Pharah, was with her mom, Ana. Chatting with Tracer about the old days in Overwatch. Rienhardt, Jack and Gabriel came along when they heard Ana mentioning about this one time in a Halloween party at Watchpoint when Rienhardt fainted by the sight of Gabriel as a Halloween spirit with a pumpkin on his head. Mercy was Emily's maid of honor, still in her room changing. Only Tracer's best man, big old Winston, attended the dinner party.

"Winston~(Blink) Have you seen the other groomsmen?" The coattail behind Tracer's white suit drifted a bit as she blank in front of the scientist. "I afraid not, Tracer. I have not seen them yet. " Winston pushed his glasses closer to his face. "I can go check on them." Said Lucio, the DJ of the evening, after switching another jazz song, he left the stage. "I'll find them in time before this song ends." Even without skates, he swiftly swooshed trough the room filled with people. Passing through the gap between Roadhog and Junkrat who had big mountains of food piling on their plates causing them to loose their balance."Oi! Watch it, mate!" A few pieces of beef jumped and tumbled down to the very edge of Junkrat's plate, threatened to fall to the floor.

 

"Why's that you can't fit'n it now? Tomorrow's the wedding for god's sake!" McCree tried to button up Genji with all his might with the white shirt he lended to, but the button in the middle couldn't be buttoned up. "Dang it, Genji! Didn't ya said that you're a size L?" McCree's arms were shaking when the little white button was just an inch away from the button hole of the shirt. "I am a size L." It has been years since Genji wore clothes. "MMMMF...Well, you have got to lay off the ramen, man... almost there..." The round plastic was a few milimeters away. "I did not gain weight!" Genji protested. "SUCK IT IN, SHIMADA!" A visible vein surfaced on the cowboy's forehead, gritting his teeth as he tried to connect the shirt's plackets to the button. "Yo! What are you two doin'?" Lucio's head appeared from the hotel room's doorway. Bouncy brown dreadlocks swining to the front then back in place. "Fatso here can't button up." "For the last time! I did not gain weight!" A loud ripping sound quieted the room. McCree turned Genji around. Genji turned his head to see how bad the damage was. The right armhole was torn on the back. "I don't suppose you have an extra shirt do you, Lucio?" McCree's bionic hand cupped his chin, rubbing his beard from side to side as he stared at the silver shinly metal and brownish grey synthetics through the rip. "Sorry. Fresh out. I gave it to Junkrat dude." Sudden realization hit the cyborg. "Ah. Maybe it's the armor that made me couldn't fit." "Ya should've thought 'bout that sooner, Genji." The cowboy facepalmed himself and sighed in defeat. "Kuso. I didn't bring the tools for it." "Maybe Angie brought some with her. I remember she's at room 526. Go check it out." McCree lit his cigar and puffed a grey cloud out of his mouth. "Hey, guys. After you're done, remember to head to the party. Alright? See ya. Lucio out." The Brazilian DJ zipped through the hall, rushing back to the party before the jazz song ends.

 

Angela was facing back at the mirror looking at the reflection of the stuck zipper from the back of her gold cocktail dress struggling to zip up. She heard someone knocking at her door. "In a minute." She tugged the zipper a few more times, no use. She gave in and went to the door to open it. "Oh. Hi, Genji." She looked at the half dressed cyborg from top to bottom. A white unbutton shirt, black pants and belt, and black shoes. Shoes? "I have some trouble fitting in Jesse's shirt. I was wondering if you have by chance bring the tools for taking off my armor." "Fortunately for you, I did. I'm happy to help you with that. Come inside." She left the door open for him. "Thank you, Angela. I appreciate the effort." The doctor opened her luggage to find the tools as Genji sat on the bed. "Your dress isn't zip up." She couldn't believe that she absolutely forgot about it. "Oh! I'm sorry. I had some difficulties with it." She could feel herself blushing. Genji let out a few light chuckles. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has trouble with clothes." Angela's hands stopped searching for the tools as a cold touch made her body jolted. Metallic hands were working on the back of the frozen blondie. She felt the little piece of metal was forced down a bit then smoothly slid up to the top. "There you go." Angela looked at her reflection in the mirror, her smile grew as she twirled in her dress. She paused in front of Genji. "Thank you, Genji. You were a big help." "No problem, doc. Now, can you return the favor?" He gestured the shiny silver/white plates of armor. "Of course, Genji." She may not notice, but vents on Genji's shoulders almost popped out when she bent over to her luggage to continue to search for the tools. The dress really brings out the curves of her body. Matching her ocean blue eyes and diamond earrings. This was the first time he saw the angelic doctor besides her Valkyrie suit or her white, long doctor's coat. She was just so beautiful. "Alright. Let's get to work." A special drill-like tool was in her right hand. There wasn't a reaction for a while from the Shimada. "Huh? Oh, right."

They both sat on the bed. He took off the ripped, white shirt, threw it on the bed sheet. The doctor started working on his shoulder pads, then the ones on the upper arms', then the forearms'. More and more brownish-grey cybernetic skin was revealed piece after piece. Without the metal covering the arms of the Shimada, it became more visible to admire the detailed lines of the muscular arms. There was a 'wow' feeling in her mind. "Angela? Doctor Ziegler? Are you still there?" She snapped out of it as the cyborg gently waved in front of her face, found herself pausing for a moment. "Can you also take the chest plate off?" "Huh? Yes. Sure." Two silver plates were off, now for the white one on his stomach. Genji needed to unbuckle and pull down his pant a bit. "Wait..." The action of him undressing the lower part of him paused, holding the hem of his black pants and belt. "I didn't bring any underwear." The sentence had confused Angela. "What's wrong with that?" A moment of awkward silence passed by. "The remaining piece of armor on me is connected to the black 'thong'. So if you undo it..." She made an 'Oh' after the sudden realization. She remembered he still has his male parts attached.

 

"No worries. I can borrow Hanzo's. Would you come to my room after I borrow his underwear?"

"Of course, Genji. How about we say in thirty minutes?"

  
"Sure thing. My room number is 519."

  
"Okay. Give me a call when you're ready."

Genji buckled his pants as he stood up. Angela closed the door after they both waved their good byes. She was now alone in her room, recalling the time when she was unscrewing Genji's protective gear, feeling a bit hot. Boy, does she need a fan to cool down from the excitement of seeing his fit figure.

 

Thirty five minutes later.

-RING-RING-

 

"Hello?"

  
"Angela. It's Hana. Where are you girl?"

  
"I'm still in my room."

  
"What's the hold up? You're missing out the fun. Jesse and Hanzo are having a drinking contest and boy, are they good."

  
"I'm waiting for Genji's call. He needs some assistance with his armor."

  
"That's funny. I just saw him talking to Hanzo during the competition."

  
"He needs to borrow some underwear from him. That's all."

  
"HE WEARS CLOTHES!?"

  
"Well, he is going to tomorrow. He's one of the groomsmen."

  
"Well, hurry up, Doc. Z. "

  
"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye."

She hung the phone up.

 

-RING-RING-

  
"Genji?"

  
"OMG, Angela! The guys are stink'n drunk and they're singing moon river together! It's so hilarious!"

  
"Hana, Please. I'm waiting for a call."

  
"Okay. Sorry. Bye, then."

Phone hung up again.

 

-RING-RING-

  
"I don't care what's going on now! Stop calling me!"

_Silence_

  
"Oh, my. Genji? Is that you?"

  
"HA HA! You were right, Hana! She did fell for it!"

  
"Lena!"

  
"Sorry, luv. I couldn't resist. Plus, I drank a few shots, too."

 

Phone hung up again, angrily.

 

-RING-RING-

  
She sighed heavily before picking up the phone.

 

"Hello?"

  
"Angela. Are you okay? You sound tired."

  
"Yeah. I'm fine."

  
"Sumimasen. Hanzo was a bit drunk when I found him."

  
"I know. Hana told me."

 

"Anyway, I found his underwear. Are you available now?"

  
"Yes. I'll be on my way."

  
"See you then."

  
"Bye."

The phone was hung up, she picked up the tools and the door was shut as she left the room.

 

Room 519.  
Angela knocked twice on the door. "Coming." The door opened and Genji (with no pants) greeted the doctor in. "So, Hanzo agreed to lend you his underwear?" "Yes. He'll agree to anything when he's drunk." He waved the tighty-whitey in his right hand. "Shall we?" Angela held up the tool, pressed the switch on it two times making the drilling sound. Genji nodded, the two of them sat on the bed. The drill unscrewing the last remaining piece on the cyborg, carefully removing the large white plate along with the black thong. She saw the member of the younger Shimada, the color is the same as his synthetic skin, reflecting the diffuse light. Not wanting to be rude, she shifted her sight to her left. It's wasn't any better. The mirror was directly facing the both of them sitting on bed, with Genji's legs wide open. She immediately stood up, facing against the door. "I'll give you some privacy. Let me know when you're done." Genji tilted his head. "Doctor Ziegler, are you shy of seeing my member?" Angela's cheeks turned light red. "I though that you wouldn't mind since that you must've seen it many times during my treatment ten years ago." By the hearing of that made her cheeks redden even more. "Well, I respect your privacy. Okay? Just get dressed." A few robotic chuckles escaped from his mouth. "Angela. It's okay if you look." "Then why did you need to borrow underwear in the first place?" "I did thought that you might be a little uncomfortable in this situation. But I didn't thought that you would really mind that much." Angela hesitantly turned around to the naked man. "So, tell me doctor. Do I look good?" "Y-You look... healthy." For god's sake, Angela! He looks delicious! His biceps, abs and strong thighs. You've been observing them for a long time during the past. Why couldn't you calmly look straight at him now? "You look gorgeous, Angela." He stood up and held her hand, pushing back the string of gold on her forehead to the side of her ear. They were close now, very, close.

 

\---The Next day---

 

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!" The exciting, blinking girl barged in Genji's room without any warning. Tracer scared the dragon out of the Shimada that is still naked in his bed thankfully with bed sheets covering him. "Whoa! Oxton!" She exited his room, shouting with joy and heading toward the other rooms to do the same thing as well. The door slowly closed itself, making a click as it shut.

 

"Do you think she saw me!?" Underneath the bed sheets was Angela, naked, poking her head out when she was sure that the coast was clear. Two hearts were racing, still panicking of what just happened. "Morning Beautiful." Genji gave her a kiss on her head, a few seconds later the two of them were giggling about what they did last night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 2AM so it's a bit messy, sorry. Comments and advises are appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Our little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was another party after the wedding. Genji and Angela wanted to keep their little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy this. Thanks for reading. Comments and advice are appreciated.

The ceremony was held in the afternoon. Pink and white roses decorated everywhere in the room. Everyone came to bless the happy couple, not one seat was empty.  

As the band started playing Pachelbel Canon, the best man and the maid of honor entered the room. The lovely doctor and the well-groomed scientist were arm in arm as they walked down the aisle. Angela had her hair down and Winston had put some hair gel to tame some places of his black bouncy fur that wouldn’t stay in place. The next pair were the hatless cowboy and the elegant Egyptian. Ferrea clung tightly on the gunslinger’s bionic arm, a bit embarrassed because eyes were staring at her for she seldom wears a dress. McCree tried to calm the nervous lady by praising her beauty with his comforting voice. The up coming pair walking down was the beautiful climatologist and the green cyborg ninja. Mei complimented Genji looking handsome in his suit as he complimented her big eyes as she replaced her glasses with contacts. The brides maids wore lavender purple dresses and held yellow tulips in their hands. As for the groomsmen, classic black sequin suits with a black bow tie.  

Everyone rose from their seats when the bride and groom walked down the red carpet as the band played the well known refrain of the song. Tracer was in a creamy ivory sequin suit with an orange tie and black shiny shoes. Emily was in a blush wedding dress, holding white calla lilies in her hands, tied her red hair into a bun with a gardenia on it. The scene was as magical as it can be. Some people cried and some were cheering for the wedded couple as they kissed. “Brings a tear to my eye, how can this be so touching?” Junkrat let it all out and buried his face in Roadhog’s belly crying uncontrollably. “Gabrial. Are you crying?” A smirk appeared on Jack’s unmasked face by the sights of a tear rolling down the reaper’s mask. “What? No!” Gabrial turned his head away from Jack. “Huh. Even in a wedding, you still want to dress edgey.”

Thankfully the wedding cake was big enough to feed all the guests and eight of Torbjorn’s kids. The just married couple played the ‘put cream on each other’s noses’ game, Tracer booping Emily’s nose with cream and kissing it off. Emily giggled as her nose felt ticklish by the soft touch of Tracer’s lips. Lucio continued to host the party with some jazz from the 70’s. Reinhardt and Ana danced to the beat and so was Torbjorn and his wife. Bastion was observing Ganymede eating a small piece of cake. There were some brown bits of crumbs on the bird’s golden beak. Angela was about to help herself with a piece of wedding cake, she saw Ana coming to get some as well.  

“Hello, Angela.” “Afternoon, Ana. Cake?” She passed the cake knife to Ana. “Thank you. I’m helping Reinhardt to get some as well. Wonderful wedding, isn’t it?” The captain cut two slices of the chocolate cake, one medium and one large. “Yes, it is. You and Reinhardt sure can shake it on the dance floor.” Angela took a bite of her food. “You should look at Jack and Gabriel.” She almost choke on the bite she took. The two women laughed very hard at the two old soldiers shaking their booty to the beat. “It’s very obvious that they’re together.” “Speaking of together, are you and Genji…” This time Angela did choked on her cake. Hitting her chest as she was coughing. “What? No… What makes you think that were…” “Only the two of you weren’t at the dinner party last night.” The elder cut off the coughing blondie’s sentence. “Just a wide guest. Relax, my child. Your secret is safe.” Ana took the plates of cake away and left the choking doctor along, walked to Reinhardt’s right and pass the large slice to the German knight.  

“Need some punch?” Angela was startled by the silent ninja behind her holding fruit punch in both hands. “Sorry, Angela. I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you alright?” “Genji. Did you tell anyone about what we did last night?” Genji tilted his head in confusion. “I thought we agreed not to tell anyone about that.” Angela pulled his arm and took him away from the crowd. “I think Ana found out about us.” She whispered to the side of his helmet. The two silver antennas on the cyborg’s head straighten up in shock. “How did she know?” “I don’t know. She told me she just guested it.” There was a panicking silence between them. “What are we going to do now?” “She said that she’ll keep our secret.” “Hey! Have ya seen Hanzo anywhere?” The two jumped as the worried cowboy gave them a fright. The pink punch in Genji’s hands almost spilled to the floor.  

“Oh. It’s you, Jesse. No, I haven’t. Why?”  

“I couldn’t find him anywhere'n this god damn hotel.” Jesse rubbed behind his neck.  

“What happened?” asked Angela.

“Well… I sort'a… did somethin’ to him last night.” McCree searched the room, looking for the missing archer.

“What did you do to make him hide?” The though of Hanzo hiding made Genji chuckled a bit.

“I ain’t have time to tell ya. Anyway, If ya see him, tell him I need to talk to him, will ya?”

“Sure thing, Jesse. Good luck finding him.” Angela waved him good bye as he rushed away to continue his search.

“Yeah, good luck. It’ll be like finding a needle in a hey stack to find my brother. We were trained to avoid the one’s that tries to track us with ease. I wonder what they did last night?”

Last night…Angela and Genji looked into each other’s eyes, thinking about the passion they had last night. “You wanna?” Genji point the entrance of the room with his chin. The half eaten cake and cups of pink liquid dropped to the table beside them. They exited the place, rushing out to the entrance, knowing that their lust for each other had returned.


End file.
